tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The Poetic Dragon/Archive 2
Archive#1 Greetings Congratulations! Ban You can undo it right away, so you can go back. Thanks for being the guinea pig. XD SoL Reply Señor Dragzerino, Why aren't ya replying on SoL anymore? Pls do the replyingz with Kerchak, we need da big ape man to do his stuff! T8 the Gr8 (talk) 19:49, April 4, 2016 (UTC) RE: Yo Bro Hey Drag. The group is still in that one room where the fight began. They kept one cultist, a girl named Ventra, as a prisoner or some such. Kraush is pretty heavily injured but fine. The group is at the door to a vault that could contain loot, but they can't figure out a way in quite yet. Currently, Virion just looted the Vindicator (the main cultist guy) and found a weird little blob creature called a phoruva, the purpose of which is thus far unknown. I guess that's enough to start you up again. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 00:30, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Feature Request Regarding your personal .js, here's where it can be found. Happy editing c: [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 10:09, April 11, 2016 (UTC) TFoaT Hey Drag, I keep forgetting to tell you that I'm ready to start TFoaT whenever. I really like the idea of the RP, and I'd hate to see it die before it gets a chance to start. o/ Yes hello it is I, Jo-Jo (talk) 22:03, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Yeeeee All of the details? Re: Sands of Elsweyr Yeah, sorry. I saw yours and Fishy's, but forgot to accept. Yeah, yer accepted. Pelagius the Geek (talk) 16:44, May 15, 2016 (UTC) EoM Hey, was just wondering where Slade and Kallen were in EoM. They haven't interacted much at all these days. ( ‾ʖ̫‾) Alador ( ‾ʖ̫‾) (talk) 21:44, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Problem User Which user are you referring to? What RP? And yes, you are able to decide if you don't want someone in your RP as far as I'm aware. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 17:35, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Joining your RP Hi Drags. I'm willing to join your RP. But I'm currently out of station. Give me 2 more days and I'll post my CC. I know I'm already late, and your character is about to set sail. So your choice, wait for me, or set sail and find my char in middle of sea, floating on a plank, half drowned. (I've got my back story planned that way). Still final decision is yours. - Sincerely, adison.024 | Talk 11:51, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Skies Foretold Hey, Poetic Dragon! What's going on with the Skies Foretold? Did you decide to stop, or accidentally unfollow it? Veni, Vidi, Vici (talk) 14:36, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Sands of Elsweyr I don't see it... Are you sure it posted? Pelagius the Geek (talk) 20:48, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Testing Thanks for the cool sig, Drag! 18:56, July 26, 2016 (UTC) What TET Means The End Times. It was an RP I really enjoyed the premise of that kinda died. It had the same feel of the RPs of the old days, the ones that got me into TES RP in the first place. Lordkenyon (talk) 19:28, August 3, 2016 (UTC) TWH Ideas! Ahaha, you'll never escape my ideas! Prophetic Owl. Mebbe you could make this a knowledgable being that tells prophecies and stuff. Spiked Wolf. Is spiky. Looks cool. WInged Lion Thing. IDK what it is but I think it looks cool. It could be an ancient guardian of some place or something of the sort. Troll Idea. Have trolls. Dey are cool. You said you like sentient mythological creatures? I suggest fauns/satyrs, the people with legs of a goat and the horns of a goat, but they're people. Also, centaurs. That's all atm. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 02:52, August 5, 2016 (UTC) AL: Towerfall Part III Yeah, just don't forget the note about me and Humz being the GMs. I'll edit my post to link to the new part. [[User:Lonesome Courier|''The Stormblade]] So, you wish to leave me a note? 18:31, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Sword and Anvil I think it looks good! I was actually thinking of something along those lines yesterday when I was slacking off WORKING on AP stuff. ''The Stormblade'' So, you wish to leave me a note? 17:14, August 12, 2016 (UTC) A Tale Sung as the North Wind Blows... So, I was thinking today, and I came to the rather obvious conclusion that Darius and Aras' love story would probably be sung by the bards in Skyrim and the Empire for ages to come. Since you're the best bard/poet I know, I want to read your take on this tale. How would the bards sing it? ''The Stormblade'' So, you wish to leave me a note? 21:17, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Into Yokuda So the RP is nearing it's end, if you want to quit we could have Blackcloak and Josiah leave Yokuda and head for Kaniros. Once that RP starts Rp is sure to become far more exciting with my main villainous group finally taking the stage. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 16:15, August 19, 2016 (UTC) AL: Northern Valor (Or Some Such) The title needs work. Anyhoo, a link for future reference: Don't let the Adeptus Mechanicus annoy ya. Sorry, Warhammer inside joke. ''The Stormblade'' So, you wish to leave me a note? 04:07, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Kaniros RP So it's probably gonna start today, but first off, this will concern us more than anyone else. We could start a few years later, in which case we have to decide on Blackcloak and Josiah's fate or what they're doing now, if they both live in Blackcloaks underground dungeon which is full of pretty much every monster in existence. Or if Josiah lives elsewhere. Or we could start on the boat just arriving at the shore... Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 18:25, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Kaniros RP beginning Kaniros has started http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:222726 I am still adding in a few things. Intro Durr! Lazarus Grimm Get infected! 02:12, September 4, 2016 (UTC) AL: Civil Unrest Idea You do know Morrowind's got radically different definitions of Advice? XD And by all means. Post it as a story series. ''The Stormblade'' So, you wish to leave me a note? 16:56, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Do you need ANOTHER explanation? Don't I always? XD ''The Stormblade'' So, you wish to leave me a note? 17:24, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Shaokris' parents I generally frown on anything that involves God's spire that I have not approved, I willarticle of God's spire and then you must change what you have written accordingly. The only monk-like poeple that may be found on God's spire is the Xavionese cult and they are just as vile and Malevolent as Xavion himself. Xavion's article says that he is malevolent already, as it has for a long time. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 10:31, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Re: Shaokris article Well, the only religiouos sites I have made is at the base of the God's spire, but that cult is still around, then there's the Order of the Skeletal hand, Nali's order that worships death itself, who is also still around. Thing is as far as gods are concerned. Xavion exterminates anything close to inviting something other than himself into Kaniros, which may be the reason for their extinciton. If that's the case, Xavion himself would personally visit in a humanoid form to quite literally slaughter them in the most Brutal ways, that is Bamboo Torture, Scaphism and something akin to the brazen bull. You know just to send a message. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 11:35, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Shaokris Dilemma Pretty much any city can have some sort of monkish people, They could even be living out side the cities. In some sort of small community in the wastes. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 12:14, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Kaniros RP You're holding up the Kaniros RP, sort of. I don't want to use rule 24. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 12:25, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Stoof Hey, regarding what you said in PMs earlier, I'm just gonna say that that sounds good, and I'm sure you'd do well in that position. Sorry for disappearing, my internet kerfuggled. Anyways, talk to ya later. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 23:07, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Drawing a Hot Akamer Babe Okay, I'll do it sometime today or tomorrow as I have the days off. Could you link me that picture with the pose you wanted, I always use references for poses, it's very hard without it. Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 17:24, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Blargh HG2 was Sunny's idea, she was the one that came up with the plot for that RP. So with Sunny having left, it isn't going to happen sadly. 16:46, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :I feel that would be a little disrespectful of Sunny since she just left the sandbox, so I'd rather not. Also, Aldmeris isn't dead I'm just waiting for Heli. The RP is naturally very slow because Heli is so semi-active. Though I am going to skip the dinner, because I don't want to RP that. I'll send Coridal, Salina and company off to help against the Daedric cultists so they aren't perpetually stuck in the capital. 11:25, September 24, 2016 (UTC) RE: RoC What do you mean? I haven't left RoC xD Sithfanjedi (talk) 20:56, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Yeah seems okay :D That drama and stuff :p The King of the LONers (talk) 15:11, October 2, 2016 (UTC) RP The Bourne-y RP is up. c: http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:229428 Also, you may wanna archive your talk page? it's gotten pretty long... [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses; A slave obeys.]] Summon 17:50, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Welcome to Cold Crescent Inquiry Just wanted to check to see if it ain't too late to join? RP looks quite sick and I was interested in that sort of theme and setting it has. Sithfanjedi (talk) 10:40, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: HG RP Well in fact I'm going to make HG 2 as soon as Witchers is over, I've already come up with most of the new storyline. Since the old HG 2 storyline was Sunny's. Mainly what I've come up with are the main antagonists, who are going to be a group of 7 Daedric Half-Gods calling themselves the Seven Sins. 21:54, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Mandalorians Hey Poe, just wanted to let you know that Jalan has been called to the Command Center to be given a special mission. 23:54, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Kaniros You haven't posted, and currently it's only us two in the RP. I'm gonna try to get some more people to join but in the meantime you need to post Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 19:44, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Dragon Ball RP If I could make a suggestion, I think that you should set the RP after Goku's generation have already passed away. So neither Vegeta nor Goku would still be alive. That way you can still count Super as canon and not worry about OP characters on earth. As those two are the only ones to have obtained God Ki. Also, because both of them have passed away, Gods and other OP characters won't have a reason to come to earth to fight them. 12:31, November 6, 2016 (UTC) DB RP I've made a first draft character card for Sox. Also I was looking at other possible names and I came up with Boxer Brief. Not sure which one I like best though. Which do you think is better: Sox Brief or Boxer Brief? 12:42, November 7, 2016 (UTC) *Name: Sox Brief *Race: ¼ Saiyan, ¾ Earthling *Gender: Male *Age: 26 *Appearance: Sox looks nearly identical to his father, but with his mother’s complexion, hair color and eye color. *Clothing: Sox wears a black tank top, dark grey pants, blue belt, yellow shoes and a crimson Capsule Corp jacket. *Weapon: He wields the Brave Sword. *Techniques: Flight, Ki Blasts, Ki Sense, Rapid Movements, Kikoukenjutsu Sword Style. *Attacks: Vision Smash, Victory Rush, Meteor Blow, Lightning Sword Slash, Burning Slash, High Strike, Double Buster, Big Tree Cannon, Galick Gun. *Bio: Sox is the son of Trunks Brief and Mai, born in Age 794, and thus the grandson of Bulma and Vegeta. Due to his family’s massive wealth he never wanted for anything during his childhood. That combined with his pride of his royal Saiyan heritage combined to make Sox a very stuck up person, thinking himself better than everybody else. He is brash, aggressive, easy to anger and constantly trying to live up to his grandfather’s legacy. However, much to his disdain, he has yet to even achieve Super Saiyan. He blames this on his ¾ Human blood, which in his words “Muddied my great Saiyan lineage.” Despite his love for fighting, Sox is also rather intelligent. He helped his grandmother Bulma on her work in the Capsule Corporation labs during his youth and adolescence. He was trained mainly by his father and as such uses many of Trunks’ techniques. He even uses his father’s Brave Sword, passed down to him when he reached adulthood. :Well I don't currently have the time to GM another RP, so if I were to take the reigns it would take a while to go up. Though I do have time to be a DB Super lore consultant. 21:19, November 7, 2016 (UTC) ::About your two points. I am actually not the most knowledgeable on DBZ either, it is just that I recently watched DBZ Kai and am caught up in DB Super. As for being a GM, you'll have two veterans to back you up, me and Nelthro, so you'll do fine. 21:38, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Hey, I also found a pic of Nappa by the same author: Nappa pic. So we can have both Nappa and Raditz as the main villains. Both in Tailed Super Saiyan form. 00:47, November 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Hey Poe, I think I've got a great idea for how the grandson of Goku went evil and resurrected Nappa and Raditz. I think we should use Beelzebub, Demon King Dabura's son. We can have Beelzebub be angry of the fact that his father was controlled on earth during the Buu Saga and killed by Majin Buu. With Dabura being dead, Beelzebub would be the new Demon King. I even found two cool pics of Beelzebub's adult form: 1, 2. So my idea is that a resentful and angry King Beelzebub takes Nappa and Raditz under his wing and trained them for the 46 years after the Buu Saga and that allowed them to turn into Primal Super Saiyans. He then used some demon magic to take control of Goku's grandson's body and use him to use the Dragon Balls. The reason he picked the grandson of Goku is because Goku was the one that ultimately defeated Buu, who killed Beelzebub's father. So during the RP's first Saga, we can call it the Return of the Saiyans Saga, the villains would be the mind-controlled grandson, Raditz and Nappa. Then we can use Beelzebub as the main villain in either the second of third saga of the RP. 09:50, November 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I'll be free as soon as I am finished with my night classes. 12:12, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Dragon Ball I think we should get it started soon. I still don't exactly know about the Power levels but I think we should all start out with a power level of 200 or so. This would make us sligtly weaker than Krillin was at the beginning of Z, we could lower it to 150, this would make us weaker than Yamcha so that way every single Z fighter would outrank us. We need to start out knowing how to use Ki else we might not be able to go beyond Mr. Satan. As for races. I know what we decided but hear me out We decided on Majin, Namekian, Earthling, Demon and Saiyan if I remember correctly, though you decidedd against Frieza race(Often referred to as Arcosians). I think it should be changed because while they are generally thought of to be powerful they are not, they are just another race. Frieza and Cooler were the two most powerful members of the race with the exception of members of the Time Patrol(Which should be left out). As for the Kaioshin race that I wanted, a race of gods born from fruit. They are JUST as mortal as any other race and generally pretty weak compared to most saiyans in the series. Now for the last part, I think we should put it AFTER Dragon Ball Super. in year 849 one year before dragon ball xenoverse 1. With the events of Super having taken place and GT never existed along with everything in it (Ultimate Shenlong, Shadow Dragons, SSJ 4, Super 17 and Baby.) OP won't be a problem as in order to reach DB Super power levels, you kinda will have to get trained by Whis, unless you are Frieza himself. Which we are not. And if we put Beerus to sleep, whis won't appear. [[User_talk: Nelthro|' Rulemaster Nelthro! ' ]] 10:31, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Sig After seeing my last message I see that my bird is placed wrongly, could you help me with that? :p [[User_talk: Nelthro|' Rulemaster Nelthro! ''' ]] 10:36, November 14, 2016 (UTC) DBK Hey Poe, do you mind if I change the intro in the main post to: It is Age 820, years after both Goku and Vegeta left the Earth for one last showdown and never returned. With two of the strongest fighters in the Universe gone, the Earth was no longer a target for powerful individuals and an era of peace began. In these peaceful times the 40th World Martial Arts Tournament is being held. Come one, come all! Fighters from all corners of the Earth, of numerous backgrounds come forth and show us your might! 00:58, November 20, 2016 (UTC) That Demigod RP Hey so, you remember that RP I brought up a while ago about the demigods and stuff? I got around to writing some stuff on it. There's still more to come, but I thought I'd share it with you considering I did ask if you wanted to help out with it and all that. For now I'd like to develop more of it on my own, but I'm open to suggestions if you have any. Yes hello it is I, Jo-Jo (talk) 09:52, November 25, 2016 (UTC) HG2 HG2 is up: http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:237042 10:38, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Seriously? This sounds like a cheap display of power to me. First of all, saying "niggas" everyone now and then is not a racist comment, and even if it were, the rules say nothing against it unless it's in the form of spam. You banning me for it says more about you than it does about me, really. Image:RedSig.png|0x15px rect 0 0 1050 200 User:ReDquinox rect 1070 0 1510 60 User_talk:ReDquinox rect 1070 65 1526 125 desc none